Poor Nova
by roxan1930
Summary: Antauri, Sparx, Gibson and Otto are all in love with Nova and fighting about her and Nova doesn't know who to choose.
1. What should I do?

**Roxan: Heeeeellooooo peeeooopleee!**

**Sparx: Are you alright?**

**Roxan: I've never felt better Sparky!**

**Gibson: Life is so fun! Lalalalala!**

**Chiro: Oh no, not you too!**

**Nova: They're acting like little children.**

***Roxan and Gibson are dancing a weird dance while singing a weird song WAY out of tune.***

**Antauri: What in the World could have happened to them?**

**Otto: Uhm…**

**Chiro: What did you do Otto?**

**Otto: Why do you think I did something?**

**Sparx, Nova and Antauri: Because you're acting all nervous so spit it out!**

**Otto: Oke, I've gotten a huge stack of chocolate and I asked Roxan if she would help me eat it but after a while she couldn't stop and forced Gibson who never had chocolate before to eat a bar and then he also couldn't stop eating it and now they're both sugar-high.**

**Chiro: *Signs* While you people out there read the story we will try to calm those chocolate-fans.**

**Nova: Roxan doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 1**

Nova was walking towards her room signing.

She had just had a glass of milk and when she walked past the main room all the male monkeys stood there arguing about something while Chiro tried to calm them down.

She had been about to go help Chiro when she heard they were arguing about her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Nova is mine!" Sparx yelled._

"_She isn't some piece of property Sparx!" Antauri replied._

"_Look who'stalking! You're the one who almost never let's one of us alone with her!" Otto this time yelled._

"_You take her away for extra training alone with her, just like Gibson who makes up the most stupid exuses to make medical exams on her!" the green monkey went on._

"_I just want her to be healthy and you are the one who's asking her for her help in repearing things while you could easily handle it yourself!" Gibson yelled glaring at Otto._

"_Guys stop it!" Chiro tried to calm themdown but was only answerred by all four monkeys yelling "STAY OUT OF THIS CHIRO!"._

_At that Nova started to walk towards her room._

_**End Flashback**_

Signing again Nova let herself fall on her bed and closed her eyes.

"What should I do about this?" she asked herself.

**End chapter 1!**

***Roxan and Gibson are sitting on the floor tied together.***

**Chiro: Thank god that's over.**

**Antauri: But what do we do with them now?**

**Nova: We'll figure that out later. Who want's ice cream?**

**All the others: ME!**


	2. Antauri

**Otto: AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Antauri: Otto what's wrong?**

**Otto: Gibson and Roxan have escaped!**

**Nova: Great now we have to go and search for them before they kill themselfs.**

***A loud screem comes from Sparx's room***

**Chiro: I think we should start searching in Sparx's room.**

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 2**

Nova's thoughts

_Antauri_

_He is the wise one._

_He is the calm one._

_He is the one who always helps me and calms me down when my anger takes over while the others just hise from me._

_He is the one who is always prepeared to listen when someone has a problem._

_He sacrificed himself to save the universe._

_He is a _wonderfull _monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 2**

**Chiro, Antauri, Nova and Otto: *Carefully walk into Sparx's room looking around themselfs and eachother.**

**Sparx: Thank goodness you're here!**

**Nova: Sparx what happened?**

**Sparx: Gibson and Roxan were here and the power the have gotten from all that chocolate is unbelieveble.**

**Chiro: Let's split up.**

**Sparx: Are you out of your mind kid?**

**Chiro: That way we'll find them faster. Antauri, you go with Nova and Otto while I go with Sparx. NOW MOVE OUT!**


	3. Gibson

**Otto: I'm scared.**

**Nova: We all are Otto.**

**Antauri: But we can't let it stop us. Come on, I thought I heard something.**

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 3**

Nova's thoughts

_Gibson_

_He is the smart one._

_He is the medical one._

_He is the one who knows an asnwer to every question._

_When one of us is hurt he won't take any food, water or sleep untill the hurt one is better._

_He is prepeared to help someone even if he doesn't like it._

_He is a _wonderfull_ monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 3**

**Antauri, Nova and Otto:*walk quietly into a room and see it is a complete mess.**

**Nova: *gasp* What happened in here?**

**Antauri: I have an idea Roxan and Gibson just were here.**

**Otto: Oh no, I have secret stash of chocolate lying around here!**

**Antauri and Nova: WHAT?**

**Nova: If they get a hold of that their sugar-highness will become higher again.**

**Antauri: Wait, I can sense they are still here.**

***Roxan and Gibson jump on top of them from out of the shadows***

**All three monkeys: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**


	4. Otto

**Sparx: I just heard someone screem!**

**Chiro: Yes you're right but let's keep going or we will be the ones screeming next.**

**Sparx: Fine but I don't like it one bit.**

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 4**

Nova's thoughts

_Otto_

_He is the happy one._

_He is the mechanic._

_He is the one who can cheer everyone up no matter how sad they are._

_He will fix everything that is broken with his whole heart and do it in no time._

_He wants to help people whenever there's trouble._

_He is a _wonderfull_ monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 4**

**Chiro and Sparx: *walk in the room the others just were and find them lying on the floor.**

**Chiro: Oh god! What happened here?**

**Otto: Sparx wasn't kidding when he said that chocolate gave Gibson and Roxan power.**

**Antauri: They snuvk up on us and knocked us out.**

**Nova: They even tried to force chocolate down are throatsto make us act like them.**

**CRASH!**

**Sparx: What was that?**

**Chiro: Let's go check it out.**


	5. Sparx

**Everyone: *Runs towards the main room and gasp at what they see***

**Jinmay: Hey guys how's it going?**

**Chiro: Jinmay, how the hack did you lock Gibson and Roxan in cages?**

**Jinmay: Well when I got here I saw them runnung around like idiots and when I asked them why they said they had eaten a lot of chocolate and I used chocolate to lure them in these cages.**

**Chiro: I love you Jinmay! *gives her a big bearhug***

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 5**

Nova's thoughts

_Sparx_

_He is the jokking one._

_He is the piloting one._

_He is the one who always makes light of bad situations._

_He knows how to relax without completely forgetting he has thing he will have to do sometime._

_He will help people who he doesn't trust if his friends do trust them._

_He is a _wonderfull_ monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 5**

**Roxan and Gibson: *Groan***

**Gibson: Uhhgg…. what happened?**

**Roxan: The last thing I remember is eating some chocolate from Otto and the rest is a big blur.**

**Nova: After you two worked that chocolate away you both went sugar-high.**

**Jinmay: It's a good thing I came by or you could've really hurt yourself.**

**Roxam: Uh… thanks I think…. Let's start the story.**

**Antauri: Roxan, the story has already started. **

**Roxan: WHAT?**

**Sparx: This is the end of chapter 5 and only 6 is still to be done.**

**Roxan: Damn it! Oh well, I guess we should just start that one than. **


	6. Nova's choice

**Roxan: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of this amazing story!**

**Nova: You didn't eat chocolate again, right?**

**Roxan: Don't worry I'm fine.**

**Gibson: I did just finish reading the story and Nova, if I may ask, you're going to pick me right?**

**Sparx, Otto and Antauri: NO, SHE IS GOING TO PICK ME!**

**Jinmay: Oh dear, please calm down guys.**

**Chiro: Yeah, just read the last chapter and we'll see who she'll pick. **

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 6**

Nova's choice

Signing again nova walked out of her room towards the others who were still figthing over her.

"Hey guys." she said in a calm tone as she came to stand in the doorway.

Right when they heard her voice they turned towards her with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello Nova!" they said in unison.

"There is something I need to talk with you about." she continued looking them all in the eyes.

"You can tell me anything." they said again.

"I know what you feel for me and I really wanna choose one of you but I can't. I love you all just as much and I can't make a choice." she explained dropping on her knees and started to cry.

Then she felt four of her tears being brushed away by four different fingers and when she looked she saw all the male monkeys smiling at her.

"You don't have to cry Nova." Antauri said.

"Yeah, we understand it and we're glad you tol dus this." Gibson agreed.

"We all love you a lot but if you can't make a choice we won't push you." Otto continued.

"And if you are ever able to make a choice we'll just be patient and wait for that day." Sparx finnished with a wink.

"Thank you. I love you all so much." Nova said for the last time as she pulled them all in a group hug.

While that all happened Chiro had been standing there watching it happen and walked away smiling at how things worked out.

**End chapter 6**

**Roxan: Thank you all for reading!**

**Jinmay: It was a really cute ending.**

**Nova: Well it's completely how I feel.**

**All the male monkeys: We love you too Nova.**

**Chiro: Please revieuw and maybe read Roxan's other stories.**

**Everyone: Bye! *wave***


End file.
